yoyofandomcom-20200223-history
ToDo List
This is page lists all the work that should be (or that you want to be) done. If you do one of the items in this list please move it to the 'done' section to make it easier to see what still needs to be done. To Do Current needs *Trick Ladder for (2A) *yo-yo teams --'MadYoer' talk 16:02, May 5, 2011 (UTC) Pages to check out * and need to be fixed. --Schalicto 00:57, 20 January 2009 (UTC) *You could also check out the stubs page to find articles that in need of expansion or add other articles to the stubs category by adding the text --Wilfred 00:51, 14 Feb 2006 (PST) *Please check the Glossary (which by the way needs a lot of work), if there already is a page for a subject you want to write about. *One of the special pages that we all have access to is that lists pages that don't exist but are linked to. Thats a great place to start :) --Josh Parker 06:05, 8 Oct 2005 (PDT) Topics suggested by users * We could use having more infoboxes on all the yo-yo articles that feature specifications of the yo-yo. --Wilfred (talk| ) 19:18, 11 January 2007 (UTC) *The mounts page could really use expansion with mounts from the different styles of yo. --Wilfred (talk| ) 01:18, 22 February 2006 (PST) *Please help me fill in the real names of people in the last few sections of the people page. Flyguy 13:34, 7 Oct 2005 (PDT) I think we also should have a Beginners Section - HB *Yo-yo Tricks - This is imho the most urgent one - HB **It's there, but it needs a lot of work. I'll put it back on the front page help section. --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:54, 7 April 2006 (PDT) *The Yo-yos in the Media page could be expanded. --Zombydude 10:30, 20 Nov 2005 (PDT) Done *We seem to have a lot of contest pages, a 'contests' page that has links to all of them would be great. --Wilfred (talk| ) 14:46, 11 March 2006 (PST) **Done, we now have a contests category. --Wilfred (talk| ) 19:18, 11 January 2007 (UTC) * Could someone please say a few words about ball bearing lifetime at Ball Bearings#Care --HB 02:30, 11 Oct 2005 (PDT) ** Done, check it out. Write something on my talk page if you have any questions :-D --Wilfred 11:52, 6 Feb 2006 (PST) *Dave's Skill Toys **Done :-D --Wilfred (talk| ) 07:02, 28 February 2006 (PST) *theyo.com **Done by Josh Parker, with a great edit by ShawnF *We need a history page! This is a big area but it won't change much once it covers the main details of yo-yo development. --Wilfred (talk| ) 12:07, 9 March 2006 (PST) **Done. --Wilfred (talk| ) 00:52, 7 April 2006 (PDT) *Yo-yo clubs - still a work in progress, but it is on its way!--Stupendous 02:08, 7 January 2007 (UTC) *A page on bearing sizes and types could be added--Jimmy 21:32, 15 June 2007 (CDT) **It already exists, check it out here. --Wilfred (talk| ) 03:06, 16 June 2007 (CDT)